habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Profile
The Profile is a set of publicly available information about a player. It can be accessed by clicking on the player's username or avatar in any chat, the Hall of Heroes, or member/participant lists in parties, guilds, and challenges. Private information (tasks, gems, email, financial details, etc.) is not displayed. A user's profile has three parts. The "Profile" page shows user identifiers and personal information a player chooses to share. The "Stats" page displays a player's attributes, equipment, costume, pets, and mounts they have equipped. The "Achievements" page lists badges achieved, challenges won, and quests completed. The Profile is where players add information about themselves and allocate points. The option to edit personal information is on the Profile page, and point allocation is on the Stats page. The Achievements page has no customizable information. Clicking anywhere outside of the profile window will close it. Avatar The player's name, customized avatar, and current gameplay stats (class, buffs, level, health, experience, and mana) are located on the top left of each page. This information appears exactly as it does in the player's toolbar, except that the class symbol appears beneath the avatar in the profile, whereas it is next to the player's name in the toolbar. Social Options The fixed avatar section also gives three options regarding interactions with players. All of these options appear in the top right corner. *Send a private message. *Send a gift, which allows the player to send gems to or buy a subscription for the other player. Sending gold or inventory items is not possible. *Block a user (available only when viewing another player's profile). Profile The Profile page contains the player's name, User ID, and any photo or description they have added about themselves. This page also shows the date a player joined Habitica, when they last logged in, and their total number of check-ins. The check-in counter begins from the day Daily Check-In Incentives were introduced. It may not reflect a player's total check-ins since their join date. Editing Your Profile To edit your profile, go to the toolbar User menu and choose "Profile". Click the "Edit" button on the right side of your profile to add or change personal information. You can change your display name, add an image, or tell others about yourself. Be sure these comply with the Community Guidelines. The editor does support Markdown formatting, meaning you are not limited to plain text. Photos require a URL. They cannot be uploaded to the site. Click Save to change your profile or Cancel to exit without saving. Stats The Stats page shows information about a player's equipment, appearance, and attributes. It shows the individual pieces of equipment that compose a player's battle gear or costume. Each of the 8 possible equipment functions (eyewear, headgear, head accessory, back accessory, armor, body accessory, main-hand equipment, and off-hand equipment) has its own slot. The list of costume pieces also shows the avatar's background image. The image and the color/species of the avatar's pet and mount are shown if the player has these equipped. Along with this, the profile shows the player's total number of pets found, total mounts tamed, and progress toward the Beast Master and Mount Master achievements. A detailed overview of character attribute values is shown at the bottom of the page. This includes points assigned for level, equipment, class equip bonus, allocation, and buffs. Allocating Points On the player's own profile, the Stats page is where one may allocate points received for leveling up. Below the detailed attributes list, the breakdown of points distributed between the four attributes (Strength, Intelligence, Constitution, and Perception) is shown. If the player has points to assign, this section will note the amount of points available to allocate in an orange circle. Each attribute will have up and down arrows beside it. Allocate or remove points from an attribute by clicking the up or down arrow, respectively. "Automatic Allocation" can also be chosen to allow the system to distribute points. Enable this by toggling the switch to the right. Achievements The Achievements page shows achievements the player has earned, challenges won, and quests completed. Achievements are divided into basic, seasonal, and special badges. Basic achievement badges correspond to specific goals on the site, such as the "Joined a Guild" badge or the "Invited a Friend" badge. Seasonal achievements are given to players who participate in certain Grand Gala or holiday events. Special achievements are bestowed upon players who contribute to Habitica This link will explain how to contribute to Habitica and give the player a chance to earn these badges. The Challenges Won and Quests Completed sections list the specific challenges won and quests completed. The quest completion list also shows the number of times the player has completed each quest. A player must complete a quest at least once for it to appear in the list. Shared Profile Players can share their profile or that of another Habitica user through the following URL: "https://habitica.com/profile/UserID" (replace "UserID" with your User ID or the User ID of the player whose profile you would like to share). Note that only users logged in to Habitica will be able to view the profile, and otherwise, clicking on the link will lead to the Habitica log-in screen. fr:Profil nl:Profiel de:Profil ru:Профиль zh:角色信息 pt-br:Profile Category:Profile Category:Avatar Category:Stats Category:ToBeReviewed